Twilight vs DOTM
by misskiana
Summary: A war has been raging between the cold ones and the dark ones since the beginning of time. The balance has tipped, the apocaplyse is near. Who will win?
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of this. They all belong to either Stephenie Meyer or Lynne Ewing.**

**Okay, this is Moira right now. Ceana & I are working on this story together, so hopefully we'll be posting up the chapters fast. Below is a summary on what DOTM is. For those of you who already know what it is, you may skip this and go to the next chapter.**

For those of you who don't know what DOTM is, it's the Daughters of the Moon series (by Lynne Ewing).

These girls are goddesses, sent down to earth by the Greek goddess of the moon, Selene, to help fight an ancient evil called the Atrox. They are each blessed with radiant beauty and a special gift. These gifts help them fight against the Atrox and its Followers. Currently, there are five daughters: Serena (power: can penetrate minds), Jimena (power: has premonitions), Vanessa (power: can become spread her molecules and become invisible and fly), Catty (power: can travel through time), and Tianna (power: telekinesis). They, like the Followers, live among the humans. Each has a special moon amulet the distinguishes them from others. Their gifts last until they're seventeen, when a choice must be made.

Vanessa and Catty only have two choices. They can stay on earth as a human with no memory of their abilities or they can become celestial guardians. Serena, however, has a third choice. She can choose to become a dark goddess and live alongside her love, the Prince of Night, second to the Atrox. Jimena chose to stay on earth and serves as a sort of mentor and spiritual guide. Tianna was born from the evil, but with a little help has grown to be a loving person, chosen by Selene to join the daughters. It is Tianna who binds the Atrox to its shadow form, sacrificing herself.

The Atrox and its Followers can seduce you to their side, penetrate minds, trap you forever in their memories, blend into shadow, and steal your hope, forever banishing you to a life of evil.

**I hope this'll help you understand the story better. Okay, onto the story!**


	2. The Prophecy

**Hello! It's me, Ceana. Well…I pretty much created this prophecy, minus the first sentence which is credited to Moira. This story is my idea too. Well, just in case Moira forgot to clarify, she'll be writing in the characters from Twilight's POV. And I will be writing in DOTM point of views. Mostly just Edward and Bella for Moira and Stanton and Serena for me. Well, here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, minus the ones I might create later. However, this idea and the writings are totally Moira and I. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy. This is Moira's first fanfiction. My second… So, onto the prophecy: **

_From the beginning of time, we, the humans, have dreaded a dark prophecy..._

_Since the thirteenth apocalypse, a war has been raging among the cold ones and the dark ones. They live among us, blending in. _

_The cold ones are stunningly beautiful, but beware for they may not be as they seem. _

_The dark ones are alluring and persuasive, they can draw you in. _

_Nevertheless, both are powerful and strong._

_They went into hiding, in the best place, out in the open. The sons and daughters have a mutual dislike of each other, and anyone can tip the balance._

_When a cold one falls for its prey and the dark one for its enemy, the balance will tip._

_Cold ones, take caution, the dark ones don't play fair._

_Watch the crude maiden, for she may sway and fall upon the dark ones._

_Dark ones distract the goddess, for she is the key and desires more._

_Cold ones stay back, for they have a hidden weapon._

_Dark ones, play fair, else you experience an unexpected twist._

_At twilight the war begins; at twilight the war ends. Either race can be wiped out; it's anybody's game. Heed the warnings, fight the battle, you can change your destiny..._


	3. The Meeting

**Hey, it's Moira! Sorry it took a while to get the _real_ first chapter up. Did you guys like the prophecy? I wouldn't know. Because you guys don't review. But that's okay, I don't blame you. Hopefully, you'll review this time. ) Thanks to our two reviewers:**

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: Hehe, I would be surprised if this became a video game but I would totally buy it! Btw, thanks for beta-ing it!**

**Hellish Red Devil: Well, I recommend you read "Daughters of the Moon". They're great books, really…but remember, I'm not forcing you! (Oh, & yes, cheers for Edward! xP)**

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice a whisper.

I looked at her. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. Bella was dreaming about me again. I stood up and walked over to where she lay. _She smells so good_, I thought. _I wish I could have an eternity with her._ _I can just change her right now. After all, her birthday is tomorrow and she'll think it's the best gift ever. I can… no... NO!_

Without realizing it, I had been leaning toward her, my face nearly touching hers. I loved Bella. I would _never_ damn her to this life. It's like hell.

_Well, with an angel_, I thought, glancing at her. I sighed and went over to the window.

I was standing there for who knows how long, almost considering changing her.

_'Edward! Why can't you just change me? I love you and want to have forever with you! Don't you want that, too?' Bella shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks._ I frowned at the memory. She should understand that she was lucky to live a normal life, to blush, to grow - to _live, _period.

I pushed these thoughts away and instead listened to the thoughts of late-night drivers.

_Damn, my parents are going to kill me when I get home…_

_Score! I've got this chick and the house all to myself! Boy, are we gonna have a great time..._

_One more day until the weekend, one more day until the weekend, one more day…_

_Da-da-da-da-da-da. And aaaall myyyy liiiiife, I pray for someone like yooou… and I thaaank Gooood that I, that I finally found yoooou…_

Chuckling inwardly, I took a peek at Bella. Trying to read her mind was useless; I always hit a wall. Not being able to read her mind was exasperating.

I glanced at the clock. It was around one o'clock in the morning. _Time to change_. I slipped out the window and quickly shut it.

When I got home, I found that everyone was playing around with the furniture.

"Oh, hello Edward," Esme greeted me. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Why are you moving the furniture?"

"Well, Alice got a premonition. She says there are going to be some visitors—humans, apparently—and they want to check who's living here. So I've decided to clean up a bit," she said.

"I see. I'm going upstairs to change now." I dismissed myself and went upstairs. Once inside my room, I changed into a white tanktop, perfectly broken-in jeans jeans, and an old black leather jacket. Feeling much better, I went downstairs and out the door.

While running through the woods, I caught a scent of something. _Blood._ Thinking of the episode earlier in Bella's bedroom, I decided to take precautions. I followed the scent; it was a deer. At the sight of the deer, my instincts took over. I pounced. My teeth sunk into its flesh and blood rushed out from the pulse in its neck. Deer might not be my food of choice, but I still drank it down greedily.

Hunting had always come naturally to me, ever since I was changed, anyway. I always loved chasing my prey, taking them by surprise. Then their fear. Fear always had a funny scent—like rain residue or rotting meat, but a little sharper, almost electric. It's something you have to smell to understand. I understood.

I finished and made my way back to Bella's bedroom. She was still sleeping peacefully. _I hope she gets a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's her big day…_ I walked over to my usually spot—the rocking chair in the corner of the room—never taking my eyes off her sleeping figure. The beating of her heart was a steady rhythm, reminding me that she was still human. Every night, I listened to her breathing. Somehow this made time go by—already sun was peeking in through the window.

Just as I thought of this, I realized it was morning and Bella was awake. "Edward?" she asked.

"Good morning, Bella and happy birthday, " I said with a smile that completely hid my thoughts.

Suddenly, she sat up straight in bed, looking over to where I sat. A huge grin was pasted on her face. "Today's my birthday!" she exclaimed, as though she had just remembered.

My smile broadened. Yes, today was Bella's eighteenth birthday and I had a big surprise for her.

(line break)...

"Serena," I hear a voice say seductively. There was only one guy in the world who could make me feel the intense desire I was feeling right now. Stanton. I scan the side of La Brea High to find him leaning against the brick wall, half hidden by shadows.

"Stanton!" I whisper, excited. I hadn't seen him for three days. Can you believe it? _Three days!_ I'd thought I was going to implode.

He steps towards me and I run into his open arms, leaving my backpack near the wall.

_God, I missed you so much,_ I whisper into his mind once he lets me out of his embrace.

He responds by drawing me back to him and leaning in for a kiss. As his lips touch mine, I shiver with electric energy. It feels as though someone had just shoved my finger in a power socket. Relishing the feeling, I move my arms up his muscular chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Serena!" I hear a voice call from the distance. Reluctantly, I pull away to see who has broken my trip to heaven.

_Well, that's ironic. Saying your time with me, the Prince of the Night, is heaven._ I hear a voice—Stanton's words slip across my mindI turn to look at him and see him smirking at me, his arms crossed.

_I didn't say it, did I? I only thought it… if that makes sense,_ I retort.

"Are you going to answer me?" a breathless Catty demands. Apparently, she had been running to meet me, Vanessa in tow.

I am annoyed at her now. Catty isn't my favorite person in the world, anyway, and this is not helping her much.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Well, good to see you, too," she says.

Now she is beginning to make me angry - couldn't she just cut to the chase? She turns to greet Stanton and I glare at her. Stanton replies with a brief hello and brushes his shaggy blonde bangs out of his eyes, throwing me with a sympathetic gaze.

I scowl, impatient, and repeat myself. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering… are you guys going to Planet Bang tonight? Michael's band is playing again, so Vanessa can take care of the cost of food and stuff with her discount."** (A/N: For those who haven't read the series, Vanessa is in a band that performs at Planet Bang, a nightclub.)**

I glance at Stanton. "Sure, we'll be there."

_I'll be there early to help you with your clothes,_ he whispers across my mind seductively, his words simple yet holding a deeper meaning.

The first bell rings, and Stanton begins to dematerialize into a shadow.

"Bye," I say and head off to my first class.

I get through the day in auto-pilot, rushing through all my work. I was excited, okay? I mean, can you blame me? I miss my boyfriend! In my impatience to get home to get ready for Planet Bang, I skip all my afternoon classes.

After a fifteen-minute dash home, I lay on my bed, panting_. I can't believe I ran the ten blocks to get home. I should've taken the bus like I normally do…_

"Mind if I join you?" Stanton asks from the corner of my room.

Then, with inhuman speed, he lay down next to me before I could respond. By now, I am used to these awkward meetings. Stanton liked to materialize when I least expect it.

We lay there for the next few hours, kissing and doing a little more, until five-thirty. I groan, detaching myself from Stanton.

"Come back here," he murmers, holding his arms out for me.

"We have to get ready…" I begin, but then I look at him, the hot guy who loves me lying in my bed. "Okay, five more minutes. Then we get ready," I say, sliding back under the covers next to him. He growls in appreciation.

An unbelievably long five minutes later - my clock insists it was fifteen, go figure - I tell Stanton that we really have to get ready because the band starts playing at six.

Instead of letting me go, he pulls me closer to him and dissolves into shadow. We materialize again in my closet. "You know, we could've walked," I say, trying to ease my stomach. Traveling by shadow made me queasy sometimes, though it is another thing I should be used to.

Stanton ignores this and proceeds to pick out a black halter that shows off my bare midriff and an extremely low-slung black micro-mini. I gasp at his choice; I wouldn't be able to sit down or dance, really, without _stuff _showing.

_That's the point,_ he informs me with a devilish smile.

I sigh and slip on the clothes he chose along with a pair of jet-black heels with little obsidian roses on them, to make my legs look long and slender. At the same time, Stanton is slipping on his clothes which are scattered randomly about the room. A few minutes later, he pulls me close to him and fades into shadow.

When we arrived at Planet Bang, almost every guy turns to look at me. Hearing their thoughts makes me feel sexy and empowered. Their thoughts range from the usual "Damn, she's hot!" to the occasional "Damn, that bitch with her is lucky. I wonder if she'll leave him for me."

I smile at this, giving in to the temptation of licking my lips seductively. A girl is allowed to have some fun, isn't she? It's not like I would leave Stanton, so I don't see the harm.

When my friends see me, their mouths all but hang open - they don't bother to hide their surprise. I _never_ dress like this. But, well, I am a goddess after all… I have to dress the part sometimes.

Suddenly, I felt Stanton tense up next to me and let out a low growl.

"Stanton?" I ask, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

I follow his icy glare to a couple at the other side of the room to find the other guy looking at Stanton the same way. Before I can stop him, Stanton rushes forward to meet the guy, nasty threats forming in his mind.

"Who is that?" I wonder, chasing after him.

**Hello! Well, Ceana here. The Serena part was my thing. Sorry for making her seem like a slut. I got a strange satisfaction from it. Well, review please! Well, you don't have to but I'd appreciate it. Thanks to Avery our beta, you're the best!**


	4. Where?

**Hello, well Ceana here. Today, you guys have the privilege of reading a chapter started by me. Haha, can't you tell, I'm the modest one out of Moira and I. Well, the only problem with computers is that you can't really show emotion, so trust me when I say the last comment was sarcastic. As if you didn't already know… Well, before I go too far, here is my thank you section for all our reviewers, you guys are the best!**

**Hellish Red Devil: I'm glad you like it and I'm relieved to know it makes sense, I was worried about that. Well, I love Edward Cullen and I love Stanton so…it's a hard choice. Lately I've loved Edward more though. **

**LovelyDreamer: Yay! I'm so glad to have you as a…fan I guess? Fan is the right word right? Well, Stanton is the Prince of Night. It's hard to explain, you should really read the series though, but I don't want to force you to…**

**Foxiego: I looove you! Haha, okay sorry I'm sound weird but it's because you said you love the prophecy! Well, I already answered your question in a review-reply so yeah…glad you like the story and took the time to read and review! **

**Dreamer7373: Sorry your name is capitalized. It's because I'm typing this on a Word document…Well I hope we're able to help you understand soon…ask away if you have any questions. **

**Ayen+Anon: Well I love DOTM, Twilight, and Vamps too. Oh, by the way the website didn't show up, so can you type it like this: www dot fanfiction dot net…ya that's just an example. I wanna check out the site though, it sounds awesome. Have you seen Underworld? Haha, that movie is freaking awesome! If you haven't, you should…**

**LoserKidd: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long. I have to say I've been really busy. I'm so sorry again!**

**Grace: I'm glad you think it's pure awesomeness my words. Here's me updating. I love both series too!**

**Hehe, I love you guys! Thanks to you guys who took the time to read this although they didn't review. Hopefully you can review next time? Oh, one last thing. This is really important; I'd like you to give a big applause to Avery, our beta. Without her, our writing would suck…well not suck but it wouldn't be half as good as it is now. Hehe…okay onto the story:**

_Stanton's P.O.V. _

"What are you doing here, cold one?" I spat out once I materialize in front of the monster who rushed to meet me. Apparently, he wasn't happy to see me, because his eyes turned dark and he was thinking nasty thoughts about me.

When he didn't answer, I smirked and said, "Oh, so you're here for a meal, are you? Where's the rest of your coven, already eating out back?"

"Stay calm, for Bella at least," I couldn't help but overhear him think.

"Bella? You do not wish do scare your prey away?" He growled and moved into a crouch. "Can I meet this Bella?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm… maybe she's a cold one, too…" I thought.

My comment caused more anger to flood into him, and with inhuman speed he launched himself at me. With the same speed, I moved out of the way, causing him to crash into the wall.

"You don't know about me, do you?" I asked, taking in his puzzled expression. I entered his mind and sifted through his memories to find the one I was looking for. I found it. "Oh, so you do know about me, you just haven't met my kind."

Impatient with waiting for him to remember, I brought the memory of a blonde, muscular and somewhat older vampire telling him the legend to the front of his mind.

Something dangerous flashed in his dark eyes. "A dark one…" he spat out, disgusted. I smirked, amused. I hadn't seen a cold one since I was… err… two hundred sixty, I believe. Shit, that was a long time ago.

Suddenly, a girl appeared at his side. She was pretty…gorgeous, actually. A hard tap on my back pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see two angry faces glaring at me, and the girl with Edward wasn't one of them. Strangely enough - I look at her carefully to confirm this -she wasn't alarmed, just confused.

"What?" I asked, dazed. When they didn't respond, I reached into their minds; Serena let me, and Edward (I got his name from his mind) didn't know how to block me. Serena's thoughts were full of jealousy; apparently she had caught my observations. Edward's were full of anger. He, too, caught them.

"Gorgeous?" she thought, appalled.

Quickly, I corrected myself by thinking, "Not as gorgeous as you, of course…"

"Okay," Edward's friend said out of nowhere, severing our telepathic connection. We all turned to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you stop with the mind conversations? Some of us, well apparently one of us, can't do that, and I'm seriously confused." "Now," she said, turning to Serena and me, "are you vampires, too?"

Edward snorted at this in response, evidently repulsed by the thought of me… Serena, who he thought was a Follower, as part of his coven.

"Yeah," Serena stood next to Edward's friend, "can we start with the introductions please?"

"Sure," Edward's friend said, relief showing on her face at the fact that someone agreed with her and we were talking now, "we'll start." She gestured towards Edward and herself and blushes for no apparent reason.

"A human," I thought, "very interesting…"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, everyone does. And that… is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Edward interrupted, "And I am a "cold one", or more casually known as a vampire. Now it's your turn."

"Okay." Serena took charge. "I am Serena Killingsworth, a Daughter of the Moon."

I interrupted her before she could explain. "I'm Stanton, Prince of Night."

Bella's confusion grew while Edward tenses up at this. Serena took the opportunity to launch into the story I knew by heart about the Atrox and the Daughters. (And I, in all my awesome Prince of Night-ness, which is now a word, am too lazy to record it here. Ha-ha.)

"Now, I'm wondering about you two…" I said once she was done, gesturing at the odd couple - weren't vamps supposed to drink human blood?

Bella opened her mouth to explain, but Edward was faster. "What about you and Serena here?" he asked, obviously annoyed at me.

I waved his question away. "What are you doing here?"

"We're celebrating Bella's eighteenth birthday," he answered. When Serena began to reply, I saw two figures out of the corner of my eye, one lunging at me, another at Edward. Purely out of instinct, I pushed Serena away and began to dematerialize. Too late, I felt a tremendous weight hit me and take me to the floor, breaking all my bones.

As my body quickly began to repair itself, I was only faintly aware of my surroundings. I heard Serena scream, but I was helpless. I silently willed my body to go faster, but of course it didn't.

When I felt whole again, I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people dancing, oblivious to what had just happened. I looked around for Serena, but I couldn't find her. A mind scan didn't help, either. All I knew was that Edward was gone, and that son of a bitch took Serena with him.

_Edward's P.O.V. _

"Oh god, Bella…" I mutter, lost in thought. Where did that dark one take her? One minute she and the dark one were standing there and the next, they just disappeared. I don't understand…

"Stanton…" the dark one's girlfriend, I presumed, mumbles in her sleep.

I shake my head, appalled by my actions. I took her… I took the dark one's girlfriend. Serena is her name, if I remember correctly. If Bella knew, she'd be so angry. If Bella knew, she'd demand I bring Serena back to him immediately.

If Bella were here, I wouldn't have done this, I remind myself. I had to take Serena, I decide, so I could trade her for Bella.

I glance in the rearview mirror at the sleeping figure resting in my backseat. Now that I take a good look at her, I notice a few details. She is actually very pretty, gorgeous, in fact, in that too-revealing outfit. She was good, you could tell from the energy surrounding her, but you could also tell she had a dark secret about herself. Curious, very curious indeed. I can see why the dark one chose her. She was a very good choice.

But she wasn't nearly as beautiful, or good, or innocent or… anything, really, as my Bella. But she did have one—no, two things—in common with Bella. First, she, like Bella, was willingly dating a monster. Assuming that Bella had a choice in the matter, anyway. Though I would have still be stalking her at night if she hadn't pursued me that one day… Second, they both speak in their sleep. It was actually pretty amusing.

However, I was beginning to miss Bella a lot more now while feeling increasingly guilty.

After a few minutes of silence, broken only by Serena's dream-speaking, I turn around and pay more attention to the minds of everyone around me.

"Oh, Stanton! Oh…"

I growl lightly under my breath. The girl was young; the dark one had no business doing that with her… But then again, it was their personal life, so I had no reason to butt in.

"Edward's angry… I hope he doesn't do anything rash…" Carlisle.

"Poor girl, she's stuck in the middle…" Esme.

"That bastard better not hurt Bella, or I'll…" Jasper, to my surprise. Apparently he'd gotten closer to Bella; closer than I realized… I don't know if I am too comfortable with this…

"She's going to be fine, Edward…" – Alice, of course. Sometimes she can tell when I am scanning her thoughts.

"God, look at Emmett, worried about that Bella girl. She's not the center of the universe! Maybe if I…" Guess who? Rosalie, naturally. I quickly switch to Emmett's mind, not wanting to know about Rosie's "plans".

"Poor Edward. We have to get Bella back so…Hey, wait, what is Rosalie doing?...Damn, that's hot!"

I try to block out the image of my "sister" that I receive from Emmett's mind. Damn, I have to be more careful. This kind of stuff gives me nightmares at night – well, not nightmares, but unpleasant thoughts. This kind of stuff could scar me for life, and believe me, that's a really, really long time. I shudder just thinking about it.

"Stanton…" a voice comes from the backseat. I groan, realizing she's awake. I can't deal with this right now… not after losing Bella and seeing Rosalie… too bad I don't have a choice.

"Stanton!" Serena sits up now, screaming. "Let me out of this car right now!"

With a speed alarming to any normal human (though it didn't seem to faze Serena), I reach back and drop a cell phone in her lap. Alice had bought it when she was shopping the other day, and since she found one she liked more, we decided to put it to good use and use it for this purpose.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Call the dark one," I growl, trying to scare her. Again, she doesn't even flinch.

"Stanton. His name is Stanton," she immediately corrects me, almost reflexively. Here's betting her friends don't like him, either.

When I ignore her, she picks up the phone and dials a number.

"I can hear what you're thinking," I slip into her mind as a warning.

"Sta…Stanton?" she says, voice trembling. In her mind, I hear both sides of the conversation. It transpires something like this:

Stanton: "Serena, are you okay? Where are you?"

Serena: "With the cold one."

Stanton: "If that bastard so much as lays a hand on you, I'll…"

Serena: "Do you have Bella?"

Stanton: "Oh, the cold one's prey? Why would I have her?"

Serena: "Edward thinks you do."

Stanton: "I don't. I promise. I love you and I'll find you soon, okay?"

Serena: "I love you, too. …Bye."

We drive the rest of the way in silence. When I reach the house, I turn off the engine and rush to her door. When I open it, she stumbles out and I grip her elbow and steer her into the house.

"Alice? Jasper?" I call, stepping into the house. Instantly, Alice is there, leading an annoyed Jasper. Apparently, I interrupted something. Bad visual…

"Can you watch her, please? I have to find Bella," I ask. Alice nods enthusiastically, glad to have a new person to conduct her beauty experiments on and to help in any way she can. Jasper's response is an instant flood of calm sent into the room.

Satisfied with their answers, I run out of the house and into the surrounding woods for an emergency feeding.

"I'm going to find her," I think. "And when I do, I'm taking the dark one down." The last thought I have before I let myself over to my animal instincts is, "Bella, I love you. Please be okay."

**Hope you like it! I wrote this chapter by myself. Now, r&r please! -Ceana**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I wanted to say hi and tell you that I am writing again and I have changed my name from ceana sorcha to emotional-dreamer. It fits me and I've been wanting to change my pen name for a while now so there you go. I'll be updating and adding more stories soon, I promise! I love you guys!**


	6. Analyzation

**Hi! Well, I am finally updating for real. And guess what? Moira wrote the first part, Bella's part. Go Moira! I wrote Serena's part. Well here are thanks to our reviewers.**

**Starlightreader: I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Moira Aine: Haha, read my part. **

**Grace/Maherbaby: I'm glad you like it and sorry for not updating in so long!**

**xwLic: Haha, thanks for reading and sorry it's confusing about who's writing this. Originally it started out with both me and Moira writing it. Then Moira ran out of ideas so I wrote for a while and then she wrote Bella's P.O.V. for this chapter. **

**Bloodrose197: You are completely awesome for reviewing all of my stories! Well, Serena can't hurt Edward because he's stronger but in my opinion Serena is smarter at some stuff so yeah…I think I'm just bias though. Here's the next chapter!**

**Well enough waiting, here you go:**

_Bella's P.O.V._

I was in darkness. I couldn't see or hear. It was just…nothing. I groaned. _What happened? Where am I?_

Then, all at once, loud music hit my ears. I opened my eyes to find that I was still at the club. I got up quickly, eager to find Edward. I stumbled from the dizziness I got from sitting up too fast. Clutching my head, I began to look around the club. "Edward?" I called out. There was no answer. I didn't hear Edward's melodic voice or feel his cool skin against mine. He was gone.

I rubbed my aching head, wondering what happened. All I remember was seeing Edward fall, being hit in the head, and falling down myself. I sighed. _Edward, I love you, please be okay…_I thought.

I wandered around the club. Searching through the pools of gyrating bodies and flashing lights, I tried to find someone I knew. There was no such luck. I was just about to give up and leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I don't. I promise. I love you and I'll find you soon, okay?" Stanton. That voice belonged to Stanton.

I turned my body to look at him to find him staring at me with a look in his eyes. It looked like revenge. _He wants revenge…_

Realizing this, I tried to walk in the opposite direction only to bump into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up to meet none other than Stanton's eyes. I felt my eyes widen as I tried to back away from him and run. His hand whipped out to grab my arm and I was soon met with a flying feeling. As everything faded away, I could swear I heard Stanton say, "That bitch is going to pay" but it was too soft that I shrugged it off as my imagination. I was too busy figuring out if I was really flying or not. Though, I could still feel Stanton's hand on my arm, pulling me along with him. _What's going on?_ I felt confused.

Suddenly, everything fell back into place and I was falling to the ground. I closed my eyes as I met the ground with a soft _thud_. After lying there for a moment, I began to feel nauseous, so I threw up.

After wiping my mouth, I took in my surroundings. I was in a small dark place that resembled a cell. The ground was cold concrete and I just threw up on a black rug. There was a small dark red couch in the corner on my left and a door on my right that led to a poor bathroom. Looking around once more, I realized that Stanton wasn't here. I scowled in annoyance. Wherever I was, I wanted to get out.

I noticed another door behind me and strode up to it. I tried the doorknob and, of course, it was locked. Kicking and punching the door, I screamed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! STANTON! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! LET ME OUT! STANTON!"

After a few more minutes of kicking and screaming, I stopped. My throat as well as the rest of my body was sore. I started to whisper. "Edward…please help me…I love you, Edward…where are you..." Tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

I never wanted for this to happen. I just wanted to spend time with my love, my Edward.

When my eyes were practically swollen shut, I curled up into a ball, waiting for sleep to overtake me.

_So much for a happy birthday…_

_Serena's P.O.V._

WHERE THE HELL IS STANTON! God…if this Alice bitch tries to dress me up one more time, I swear I'm going to…I don't know. But seriously, she needs to stop!

Just then, I feel a wave of calm come over me. _Oh…much better…_ What's weird is that I've been feeling waves of calm every time I get angry; it's making me suspicious.

"SERENA!" Alice's voice rang out. Damn! I thought I got rid of her. Shit, shit, shit, shit…Where to hide?

"Serena? Why are you under the table?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I…um…dropped something…"

"Well don't try to run away from us again; we're faster than you are!"

I grumbled at the memory of my many escape attempts. How can they here a twig crack a mile away?

_Oh! She'll look great in this! _That was of course the damned cold one, Alice, in front of me.

This time, I put my foot down. "I am not going to play dress up anymore!" I yelled.

She looked surprised for a second but once she recovered, she said, "Well then, what do you want to do?" Jasper appeared at her side then, one of his hands around her waist.

"How about you tell me about your kind, "the cold ones", or whatever Stanton called you and I tell you about Stanton and the Daughters of the Moon since you won't let me out of here?"

"Um…okay. I guess that's only fair," Jasper answered. "Let's go sit on the couch."

"Okay, you first, who are you? Actually, what are you?"

"Serena, I…our family are vampires. But we're what we call "vegetarian vampires" because we drink animal blood instead of human by choice. Our enemies call us "cold ones" because…feel our skin…"

I pressed my hand to Alice's wrist and drew back immediately. She was so cold…

"Yeah, that's why. Well, we call Stanton and his kind "dark ones" because of their ability to blend into shadow and to take people's hope, thus leaving them in the dark. We have been at war with them since the dawn of our existence. We actually have a prophecy…Ah, where is it?"

I tried to take this in, I was in a room with two vampires but they weren't trying to suck my blood. I was with Stanton's enemies…

"Here it is…" _A/N: I know you've seen the prophecy before, but Serena hasn't and I just want to put it again because I like it and they're going to analyze it…_

_From the beginning of time, we, the humans, have dreaded a dark prophecy..._

_Since the thirteenth apocalypse, a war has been raging among the cold ones and the dark ones. They live among us, blending in. _

_The cold ones are stunningly beautiful, but beware for they may not be as they seem. _

_The dark ones are alluring and persuasive, they can draw you in. _

_Nevertheless, both are powerful and strong._

_They went into hiding, in the best place, out in the open. The sons and daughters have a mutual dislike of each other, and anyone can tip the balance._

_When a cold one falls for its prey and the dark one for its enemy, the balance will tip._

_Cold ones, take caution, the dark ones don't play fair._

_Watch the crude maiden, for she may sway and fall upon the dark ones._

_Dark ones distract the goddess, for she is the key and desires more._

_Cold ones stay back, for they have a hidden weapon._

_Dark ones, play fair, else you experience an unexpected twist._

_At twilight the war begins; at twilight the war ends. Either race can be wiped out; it's anybody's game. Heed the warnings, fight the battle, you can change your destiny..._

"Wow…okay, the first half makes sense from what I know. Both vampires and Followers live among humans, blending in. You guys have this sort of unnatural beauty to you but really underneath that, you are vampires. The Followers have this way of drawing you in and getting you to believe them too. But yeah, you're powerful and strong, pretty much indestructible. And I'm guessing you are not the original generation right? Like someone had to bite you in order for you to become vampires."

"Yeah, you're right…" _This human is too smart for her own good…_

"Thanks! Well, anyway, someone had to change Stanton too, so that's what they probably mean by "sons and daughters". Okay, now the next part. 'When a cold one falls for its prey and a dark one for its enemy, the balance will tip'. Well the cold one falling for its prey sounds like Edward and Bella right? And the dark one and its enemy would be Stanton and me."

"You mean you think the prophecy is coming true?" This was Jasper.

"Yes I do, it would explain a lot. Like why the Atrox has been so insistent for the Followers to change people recently. And why everything has been off-balance and Jimena hasn't been able to see further than next week."

"What? Jimena…"

"Wait, let me finish and then I'll explain Stanton and the Daughters of the Moon to you."

"Okay."

"The rest of the prophecy is filled with warnings. You must heed the warnings! God…we're preparing ourselves for a war. The war takes place next Friday. You need more fighters, I'm serious, and there are so many Followers..."

"Serena, Serena, wait. What are Followers? And what about this Jimena person?" Alice asked with a confused and worried look on her face.

"Followers are those who the Atrox has already taken hope from and they have the ability to change others into their kind. Also, the stronger, more powerful ones who have pleased the Atrox are indestructible. Stanton is the strongest of all the Followers. He is the second-in-command, the Prince of Night. Nothing is denied him now. I stopped dating him for a while after I heard that but I love him…Even though Followers aren't supposed to be able to feel love, I know he loves me. Initially he was taken and changed against his will but I know he loves me…You know I can feel it." At this point, I was crying. "Please don't take him away from me…Please…"

"Serena, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen right now, we're trying to understand here." That was Alice. Immediately a wave of calm washed over me and I continued.

"Um…well the Followers have natural-born enemies called the Daughters of the Moon. So far all the generations before us have been wiped out and we are the last I think. My friends and I are all daughters and we possess special abilities. I am a mind-reader, my best friend, Jimena can see the future, Catty can time-travel, Vanessa can spread her molecules to become invisible or fly, and Tianna has telekinesis and can open up the portal to Nefandus where the Inner Circle of the Atrox lives."

"We have special abilities too. Well, I can see the future too. Jasper, my husband, can manipulate emotions, Edward is a mind-reader too though he can't seem to read Bella's mind. Carlisle is compassionate, Esme is loving, Emmett is strong, and Rosalie is beautiful."

"That's cool. Okay, from what I've gathered, your kind and Stanton's kind are at war over some early dispute that you have no knowledge of but you have been raised to hate the 'dark ones'. But now it's gotten personal or something? I don't know…" I said, confused. All I knew was that Bella and I were sort of stuck in the middle here.

Suddenly, I felt a wind and I knew Vanessa was there. _Hi Vanessa…_I slipped into her mind.

_We have to get out of here…_Vanessa was thinking.

_Okay, I'll go to the "bathroom"._

"Alice, Jasper, where is your bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll take you there," Alice said, jumping up.

She led me to a bathroom in the hallway and said she'd be waiting outside. I held the door open long enough for Vanessa to enter then I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

Vanessa started to materialize and I motioned for her to be quiet. _They have really good hearing…_

She nodded and held out her hand for me to grab. First, I opened the window so we'd have an exit and then I grabbed her hand. When we let the wind carry us away, I couldn't help but wish I was with Stanton right now and that he was okay…

**Review please if you want more!**


	7. Sorry About This

**Hello…I am terribly sorry for this anouncement, but both Moira and myself agree that this story has lost its appeal. Therefore, we are putting this up for 'adoption'. If you want to take on this story, either submit a review or send a private message to me. Thank you and I am so sorry about this. **


	8. AuthorsNote, so sorry

**Hello Everyone! **

**I know, I know, this is exceptionally cruel writing an author's note like this but please, just listen. **

**Okay, first I would like to apologize. I know you haven't heard from me in quite a while. I am in the process of writing the next few chapters for each of my stories actually and I felt the need to give you an update about that. For further information and news about anything having to do with my fan fics, I created a LiveJournal. Let me know if you have one as well! Oh, you'll find the link on my profile. **

**I truly am sorry and I hope that you will all give me one more chance and continue reading my story. Each and every one of your reviews means a lot to me as well as the fact that you take the time to read this. Expect to hear from me a lot in the very near future seeing as I am lining up quite a lot of chapters and updates for you guys. Making up for lost time, you know. **

**Thanks so much for listening! **

**EmoDre **


End file.
